1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelf structures and more particularly pertains to a television supported shelf for supporting objects relative to a television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelf structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelf structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior an which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shelf structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,119; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,211; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,125; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,246; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,254; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,051.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a television supported shelf for supporting objects relative to a television which includes a shelf panel positionable upon a front portion top surface of a television so as to project rearwardly therefrom, and a support assembly depending from the shelf panel for engaging a rear portion top surface of television to maintain the shelf panel in a horizontal orientation for supporting of objects thereon.
In these respects, the television supported shelf according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting objects relative to a television.